


Between the Bars

by Sallyjayne



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dreaming, F/M, Fluff, Mention of Tauriel, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sallyjayne/pseuds/Sallyjayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili is locked in Mirkwood when he dreams of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Bars

Kili sat in his cell with his arms crossed already missing the company of his elf maiden. She helped take his mind of his aching heart, but now that he was alone with his thought he couldn’t stop himself from yearning for the sweet touch of his love, for you. It had been to long since he last saw your amber eyes, long flowing wheat locks, and soft ivory skin. It was even longer since he last touched you. You were his first actually, and he yours. Kill was all upset that he had never been with a woman before and asked you if you would be so kind to be his first. For dwarves it was like some kind of right of passage or something, and you being ever so curious you agreed and you weren’t disappointed. He always saw it as his greatest birthday gift he has ever reserved.

He closed his eyes and drifted into a brief sleep. You were there sitting besides him with your fingers gently running through his hair. “Y/N,” he sighed, “they got you too?” You merrily smiled as you moved your hand from his hair to his chest. He lifted his hand to your face as she ran his thumb across your bottom lip. “I’m wherever you are, my love.” A hardy throb kick started his heart. How he longed to hear you address him as ‘my love’. To him it was the most honorable title he was ever given.

But there was something wrong…you weren’t really here. “Where are you really?” You took hold of his hand in yours and pressed it against your lips. Kili always believed that when he dreamed of you that you were really there, that the two of you were actually sharing a dream. 

“I’m back home…you would hate it there.” You sighed you scooted closer to him and wrapped his arm over your shoulders.

“Then why are you there?”

“Because, you left me, where else would I go.” 

“So you live with elves now.”

You raised your head and ran your finger along his scruffy jaw. “You make it sound like a bad thing… Need I remind you, you had sex with an elf, with me.” A smirk pulled at the corner of you lips. His eyes sparkled remembering every bit of your twos hungry act of passion that left the both of you a sweaty mess. He smiled as she tunneled his fingers through your hair. “No, you do not, just do not forget me while your amongst the like of them, and know that I will come back for you for you.” 

“You better, for it would break my heart if you ever forgot about me.”

“Never,” he admired the warmth in you eyes, “how could I forget my only love.”

…

“Kili?” 

Just the sound of his name pulled him out of his dream, he tried to hold tight to you but he was already awaken. He groaned and rubbed his eyes. And there you stood behind the red headed elf maiden who was so kind to him.

“Y/N?” He jumped up, thrilled to see you in the flesh.

“I see you have already met my cousin.”

“Cousin?” His eyes went wide as you gave him a playful smirk.

“Yes, my love.” There it was the title he longed for you to use. His heart soared at your words as your dear cousin gave you to some space. You slip your hand through the bars and cradled his cheek. “I never thought I would see you behind bars, my love, but it make you look so damn attractive.” He reached out for your waist and pushed you towards the barrier.

“You look lovely Y/N, and if these bars weren’t here–”

“Calm yourself, my love, my cousin is near by so I won’t break you and your friends out. I’ll see you once again.” 

The two of you leaned in and kissed between the bars.


End file.
